Booster amplifiers are bi-directional amplifiers used for increasing the sensitivity and power output of cell phones and other wireless devices that are communicating through them. The use of a booster amplifier, however, may disrupt cellular systems of both the network through which the device is communicating and other cellular networks that the device is not communicating through.
The adverse effects of a booster amplifier can result in a power overload situation, where excessive power overshadows other devices and causes them to be dropped or disconnected. A booster amplifier can also increase the noise floor, which decreases the sensitivity of a base station. Increasing the noise floor often decreases the coverage area of a base station and impairs cellular service. In addition, a booster amplifier may begin to self-oscillate. A condition that results in noise and that can cause interference in the cellular system.
In addition to the disruption of cellular systems, an improperly functioning booster amplifier can cause a wireless device's signal, as received by base stations, to be weaker than necessary. This can result in poor reception of the wireless device's signal by base stations. Under certain conditions, this could even inhibit a wireless device from placing or receiving calls.
With the introduction of newer cellular and wireless technologies, there is a need to prevent devices operating in the various networks from interfering in those networks. At the same time, there is a need to enhance the ability of devices to effectively communicate in their respective networks.